Ninjago: Don't push yourself!
by OtakuDemonOfBlue
Summary: (Lavashipping) Cole has been pushing himself over the limit with work and other things. He's making himself ill, Kai is trying to explain that, but during these moments feelings start to slip in that neither can explain, or can they? (Warning: Swearing and BoyxBoy here)
1. Chappie one!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 _(Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction, my loyal friend (Green-hat2001) gave me this wonderful idea! If anyone who reads her stories reads this, she apologizes for her lack of story writing. She's very ill so please give her time. :) Anyways, this is a LavaShipping. Sorry. I ship these two. The boys go to college. Well they attend, but they are on like school break. So they don't actually go...if ya catch my drift! They are still ninja! DONT WORRY! :) Enjoy~)_

* * *

 _"...ugh..." Cole rubbed his forehead. He had been sitting at his computer with his Art board, (A drawing panel in which allows you to use a pen to draw on a computer software) for at least four hours. He picked up the black pen and hovered it over the board. He yawned. He had been working on a picture for two days. He just finished the outline. It was a picture of a wolf with angel wings and lots of pretty patterns behind it. Cole put the pen back down and just listened to the music he had in the background._

 _"Cole?" Jay had just walked into the room. "Hey..?"_

 _Cole hadn't realised the blue ninja had just walked in. He had his music up loud, it was blasting through his black and green headphones._

 _Jay waved his right hand in front of Cole._

 _"Gah!" Cole slid back on his office chair. He swivelled round. "Jay!" Cole pulled his headphones off his head._

 _"Dinners ready. The others sent me." Jay said folding his arms and huffing._

 _"Okay..." Cole put his headphones on his desk, and quickly saved his progress of his picture he was drawing. He followed Jay to the kitchen whilst yawning and stretching, Jay walked into the kitchen along with his black haired friend._

 _"Ayy. I got him." Jay say down next to Nya. Smiling at her._

 _Cole took the only place, next to Kai. He just sat there. His eyes began to droop._

 _"Cole?"_

 _Cole turned his head towards Kai._

 _Kai frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"_

 _Cole yawned and nodded. "Yeah. Just very tired."_

 _"What have you been doing? You've been cooped up in your room for two days." Kai asked twiddling with his fork._

 _"I've been drawing this picture." Cole said slowly. "It's taking for ever, I've only just finished the outlines." Cole rubbed his forehead. "It's starting to hurt."_

 _Kai chuckled. He pushed up Cole's glasses that he was wearing so they sat up straight on his nose. "I didn't know you wore glasses."_

 _'Oh fuck. I left them on.' Cole cursed to himself in his mind. "Haha...yeah. I uh wear them when you guys aren't around." Cole glanced around at the others._

 _"Why?" Zane questioned._

 _"Because..."Cole coughed. "I need them."_

 _"Can you see without them?" Kai asked._

 _Cole nodded. "Yes. I just wear them, because I need them when on my computer and reading, plus college starts up soon again for all of us, and I need to study."_

 _Kai blinked twice. "Geez. I didn't know you were that serious."_

 _"Yeah, I have to impress my dad." Cole laughed slightly._

 _Kai nodded. He looked at the others and shrugged._

 _Cole played around with his food, before finally putting something in his mouth._

 _"So, Cole. I saw that picture you were drawing. What's it for?" Jay asked._

 _"I'm getting paid to draw it, it's for a front cover of a book." Cole explained after swallowing his food._

 _"Wait. You're working?" Lloyd and Wu asked at the same time._

 _Cole nodded._

 _"How much are you getting paid?" Zane asked._

 _"Well, I've been working on it for about two days. So..." Cole went quiet._

 _They all waited in silence._

 _"Around about...£50.000" Cole yawned. "Or more."_

 _Kai's jaw dropped. "What?!"_

 _Everyone else's reactions were the same._

 _"Holy shit." Lloyd cursed. "No way."_

 _Cole rubbed his eyes, "Ah god. I need coffee."_

 _Kai looked at Cole concerned. "No, you need sleep. You're pushing yourself..."_

 _"No. I'll be fine." Cole looked over at Kai with tired eyes and gave him a small sad smile._

 _Kai didn't believe him. "No...you seriously need sleep."_

 _Cole sighed. "Yeah, but I have to finish the book cover. Study..." He began counting on his fingers after re-adjusting his glasses. " I have to finish writing out something for someone. I have to finish my project and so much more."_

 _"Holy crap..." Nya muttered."You're busy."_

 _Cole chuckled. "What have you guys got to do?"_

 _"I'm not doing my project. Its dumb." Jay said after a small laugh. "Also I'm NOT even going to bother to study. I have it all in my head."_

 _"You might need to study, this semester it's more difficult." Cole informed Jay in a tired tone._

 _"I have completed all my projects. If you like I can help you guys." Zane said calmly._

 _"I'm fine Zane. Jay might need help though." Cole said after taking a sip of water._

 _"I'm halfway through mine..." Kai admitted._

 _"Mine are all done..." Nya said quietly._

 _"Uhh...Zane did mine." Lloyd chuckled._

 _Wu shook his head. "Well. I'm heading to bed. Hurry up and finish boys." Wu left the room._

 _Cole yawned. "Wow. Heh..."_

 _Kai watched as Cole began to sway slightly._

 _"Heheh..." Cole clutched his head._

 _"Ii really think you should sleep." Kai said very concerned._

 _Cole nodded. "Yeah, but I can't I have so much to do, and I wanna get in out of the way so I can chill..."_

 _"You're going to make yourself ill. Cole..." Kai had a lot of concern in his voice._

 _Cole stood from the table. "I'll be fine. I'll just get some coffee."_

 _Kai looked for help from the others._

 _"Cole. Wait." Lloyd quickly spoke._

 _"Hmm..?" Cole turned slowly to the green ninja._

 _"You look really pale, and tired. You need to sleep." Lloyd cleared his throat. "And we have training tomorrow. Come on do it for us."_

 _Cole sighed._

 _"Yeah. We don't want you getting ill." Jay said nodded his head._

 _Zane nodded in agreement._

 _Nya just stared._

 _Kai had worry in his dark red eyes. "Cole your normal yellow eyes look more grey. You need sleep."_

 _Cole sighed. "Fine." He stumbled out of the room._

 _The other exchanged looks. "What has happened to him?" Jay asked._

 _"This isn't like him at ALL!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _Kai stared off into space. Worried about his friend._

* * *

 _It was about two o'clock in the morning. Kai walked past a door which had a light shining from it._

 _He stopped and took a few steps back. He peered through the round window. He slowly opened the door._

 _He frowned. He put the cup he held on the bedside table he walked by._

 _"Cole?" Kai said quietly._

 _Cole slowly spun around on the chair, his hair was a mess and his glasses where crooked. He has tired eyes and just looked up at Kai._

 _Kai sighed. He couldn't be mad at him. "Cole...you said you would sleep."_

 _Cole yawned. He chuckled. "I can't..." Cole spun back around of his chair and saved his work._

 _He then spun back around to Kai._

 _Kai was staring at Cole's messy desk. "Jesus."_

 _Cole yawned._

 _"Cole got to sleep." Kai said._

 _"No..." Cole yawned._

 _Kai kneeled in front of him. "Cole please. You're worrying me."_

 _Cole kinda leaned forwards his eyes drooping. "Mhm..."_

 _"You can't even keep your eyes open." Kai sighed shaking his head._

 _Cole yawned. "Huh...?"_

 _Kai stared at Cole in silence. He then felt full body weight fall onto him. Cole leaned to far forwards and fell onto Kai. Kai frowned in confusion. "Cole?"_

 _Kai could hear quiet snores. Kai sighed. He awkwardly moved his body so he could pick Cole up bridal style._

 _As Kai stood up to put Cole onto his bed, he felt Cole grip his shirt. He mumbled a little. Kai put him on his bed. He pulled Cole's blanket over him, he then took off his glasses and put the besides Cole on his bedside table. Kai stared at Cole's work for a little. He smiled, before saving it again and closing down his computer._

 _Kai pushes the office chair under the desk and left the room._

* * *

 _(Hello! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Not much going on yet! Lots of hugs~ Blue )_


	2. Chappie two!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 _(Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Also! WOW! Green-hat was right. I owe her money now. Hehehe. KRR, She bet that you would review first as she knew you liked Lavashipping, she told me to write this on her behalf! "Hey, KRR. Sorry I've been away for a while! Thank you for wishing me better! I'll be back soon hopefully! #TeamKai! Love you as my friend~ Green" Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

* * *

 _"Mhm..." Cole slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly. "..." He looked over at his computer, his eyes widened. 'How did I get here?!' He was confused. He jumped from his bed, but he had to stop and sit back on his bed. He clutched his head and groaned. "Stood up to fast." Cole caught a glimpse of something red. He looked to his left at his bedside table. "Kai's cup?" His brain slowly processed what must of happened. Cole smiled to himself, and then chuckled. He felt a light feeling in his stomach._

 _Cole stood up. "I should probably actually become presentable..." He stretched and headed off to his bathroom._

 _-Time skip brought to you by...me?-_

 _Cole stretched as he walked out of his bathroom. He had a long sleeved white shirt underneath a black short sleeved one, grey trousers and black nikes. Cole quickly brushed his hair and put on his glasses. He stared at Kai's red cup for a little and then picked it up, and left his room._

 _He walked into the kitchen, he looked over at the clock on the wall. Ten in the morning. He still had time. He put Kai's cup on the counter._

 _Cole yawned. He then started heading towards the living room before he actually bumped into Kai. "Ah!" Cole flinched._

 _"Woah, Cole chill. It's me." Kai put his hands up in defence. Cole took a few steps back. "Oh..I scared you didn't I?"_

 _Cole nodded._

 _"Sorry." Kai smiled. He walked past Cole._

 _"You left your red cup in my room..." Cole said quietly._

 _Kai saw it on the counter. He picked it up and looked over at Cole. Cole was looking at Kai with tired eyes. "Thanks, by the way..."_

 _Kai smiled. "Anytime."_

 _Cole walked over to Kai. "No. I mean it..."_

 _Kai's smiled vanished. "Huh..?"_

 _"..." Cole sighed. "Nothing."_

 _Kai blinked twice. "No. Cole what was you going to say?"_

 _"Well. I haven't had sleep for two days. Until...ya know..." Cole trailed off. "And well...if you hadn't well...I guess carried me to my bed. I would probably be passed out on the floor. I would of woke up with aches and everything...I feel a little better after actually sleeping in my bed...so...thank you."_

 _Kai's mouth dropped open slightly. "You know I'd do anything, but you need to stop pushing yourself. You are going to make yourself really ill. You look pale enough already...You barely ate yesterday and well, you're already loosing a lot of weight, and it's been two days...plus we got training in an hour."_

 _Cole forgot about that. "...training...?"_

 _Kai nodded slowly. "You going to be okay with that?"_

 _"Y-yeah..." Cole gulped._

 _"We're all going out to the tra-..." Kai trailed off, when Cole began coughing._

 _"Ack! F-Fuck!" Cole cursed._

 _"You okay buddy?" Kai asked, concerned._

 _"Y-yeah!" Cole lied. "Ah..Shit.." Cole shook his head. "I'm fine."_

 _Kai put his red cup back on the counter. He stared at Cole. "Come on, you need to sit down or something." Kai made Cole follow him._

 _Cole walked besides Kai. "..."_

 _They both walked into the living room. "Hey guys." Kai waved._

 _"Hey Kai!" They all waved back._

 _"And...Cole?" Jay finished._

 _Cole just gave Jay a blank look._

 _"Holy hell, you look like shit." Lloyd snickered._

 _"B-Bite me." Cole stuck his tongue out. He sat down on the sofa. Kai sat next to him._

 _"Fucking hell...dude." Jay stared at Cole. "Bro. Did you sleep at all?"_

 _"Uh..Y-yeah." Cole rubbed his eyes._

 _Jay looked over at Kai, who was fumbling his hands._

 _Jay frowned in confusion. "Ka-" Jay stopped when Cole had a coughing fit._

 _"Shit..." Zane cursed. Lloyd looked over at Zane in small surprise. Zane rarely cursed._

 _Cole went quiet. "F..F..F-Fuck." He sounded so quiet. He looked over at a clock. "I h-have two hours..."_

 _"Training is starting in half hour.." Jay pointed out. "You going to be okay?"_

 _Cole nodded letting out a cough._

 _Kai began to worry even more._

 _Cole put his hand down besides him. He glanced over at Kai and kept his gaze. 'Why did he help me anyways...?' Cole wondered for a bit._

 _"Cole?"_

 _Cole snapped his gaze over to Lloyd. "Ay?!" He said quickly._

 _"Woah. Chill." Lloyd said. "I said. Are you okay?"_

 _Cole nodded._

* * *

 _"And Done!" Jay finished off his 7th dummy in training._

 _"Nice one. Quickest time too!" Zane and Jay high fived._

 _Lloyd kicked a dummy into one of Jay's dummies. "Oh fudge! Sorry Jay!" He yelled from the other side of the room. He ran over to them. "Wow."_

 _"Geez that was a strong kick." Zane praised Lloyd._

 _Lloyd smirked to himself._

 _"Heads up!" Kai yelled._

 _Zane jumped out of the way of 4 dummies._

 _"Jeez." Zane looked at them they were burnt._

 _Kai walked over. "Hey."_

 _They all smiled at him._

 _Cole casually just walked over to them._

 _"Cole...did you even train?" Jay asked._

 _They all look over at Cole's area._

 _"Ahhh...nope." Jay sighed, "Come on Cole."_

 _Cole sighed. "Fine..." He walked back over to his area and just stared at the dummies._

 _The other four ninja went back to their training._

 _After about half hour all of the dummies were destroyed. Yes, even Cole's._

 _They all re-grouped._

 _"Cole actually did something." Lloyd teased._

 _"Hey, lay off him." Kai said in a raised tone._

 _"Okay Okay! I was just saying." Lloyd huffed._

 _Cole let out a small groan._

 _"Cole?" Kai turned to him._

 _Cole looked over at Kai gave him a sad smile and, just collapsed._

 _"Shit!" Kai caught him. He stared in worry. "Cole?"_

 _"Fuck!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _Jay and Zane's mouths dropped._

 _Kai picked Cole up bridal style. "Jay put his arm over onto his chest will ya?"_

 _Jay did so. He felt Cole shake. "He's shaking."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Fuck..." Jay whispered. "He's really ill..."_

 _Kai sighed. "I'm taking him to his room." Kai walked out of the training room._

 _The others watched. "Fuck..."_

* * *

 _Kai sighed, he felt Cole grab his top really tight. Kai stopped and looked down at him. "..."_

 _Cole groaned and then frowned. He then kinda wriggled. Kai almost dropped him. "Jesus." Kai picked up the pace. He gently place Cole down on his bed. He sat there at the end of the bed. He watched as Cole kept groaning in pain and moving. Kai began to worry even more._

 _"C-Cole?" He shook him gently, now sitting besides Cole._

 _Cole didn't wake, he just got very pale. "C-Cole?"_

 _Kai gulped. "Hey! Cole!" Kai shook him more violently. Cole began to stir._

 _"Uggh..." Cole slowly turned his head. His vison was blurry. "K-Kai...?"_

 _"Yeah, it's me.." Kai said slowly._

 _"Ugh...wh-what happened?" Cole asked in a rasp voice._

 _"...You passed out." Kai said quickly._

 _Cole sat up._

 _"No. No. Lie back down." Kai gently pushed him back down. Cole coughed._

 _Kai's deep red eyes widened with complete worry._

 _Cole turned to face Kai again. He looked so pale and ill._

 _"Kai..."_

 _"Y-Yeah?" Kai answered._

 _"Why am I s-shaking...?" He asked._

 _Kai pulled Cole's blanket over him. "Any better?"_

 _Cole shook his head. "I'm n-not cold.."_

 _'Fuck...' Kai thought. "Uh..I dunno what to do."_

 _Cole's eyes began to droop again._

 _"Woah. Cole stick with me here." Kai gave him a worried look._

 _Cole slowly sat up. He moved up next to Kai. "..."_

 _"Cole lie down..." Kai said._

 _"I c-can't." Cole coughed. "It hurts."_

 _Kai frowned. "Where?"_

 _Cole shivered. "My back..."_

 _Kai sighed. "..I told you don't push yourself."_

 _"I still have to finish my work..." Cole just remembered. He went to jump off his bed and go_ _do it._

 _"Cole! No!" Kai pushed him back. "You're ill!"_

 _"I'm fi-"_

 _"No! You're not!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Cole's mouth gaped open slightly. 'Why's Kai acting like this?'_

 _"You're scaring me. I'm worried about you!" Kai bit his lip. "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to yell..."_

 _Cole sighed. He then had a massive coughing fit. "Ack!"_

 _Kai gently rubbed Cole's back. He sat there in silence. Cole went quiet. Kai felt body weight collapse onto his shoulder._

 _Cole passed out again. Kai sigh. "You really need to stop pushing yourself...if you couldn't train today you should of said so...why didn't you man...?"_

 _Kai was talking to himself...Cole couldn't hear him. Kai gently readjusted Cole so he was laying back down. Kai removed Cole's glasses._

 _Kai went to leave._

 _"Mhng...Kai..."_

 _Kai stopped at the sound of his name. He turned back to Cole._

 _"...I'm sorry..." Cole mumbled._

 _Kai frowned in confusion. He sat at the end of Cole's bed. He watched the passed out figure frown and mumble._

 _"Psst. Kai?" Jay and the others walked in._

 _"How's he doing?" Lloyd asked._

 _"He woke up a few seconds ago...he's so eager to do his work..." Kai sighed. He sounded like he was going to cry._

 _"...Wow." Lloyd shook his head._

 _"This happened last night too." Kai muttered._

 _"Huh?" Jay tilted his head._

 _"What do you mean?" Zane asked._

 _"Well, I came in here because I went to get a drink and his computer light was on. He looked tired and frustrated. He collapsed onto me and I had to carry him onto his bed. Ugh...man.." Kai rubbed his eyes._

 _"We will ask sensei for advice." Lloyd said, he gestured for the others to come. "If we can find him."_

* * *

 _Cole slowly sat up. "Ah...fuck..." He saw Kai sitting besides him. Staring in worry._

 _"Oh my god...you're okay." Kai smiled._

 _"..." Cole looked confused._

 _Kai pulled Cole in for a sudden hug. Which made Cole's stomach feel lighter than ever. Cole felt his face warm up._

 _He slowly hugged Kai back._

 _Kai pulled away. "I was so worried. God you don't even know!" Kai noticed Cole's light pink blush, but he decided to ignore it._

 _Cole stared into Kai's eyes. "...You...were worried..?"_

 _Kai nodded. "You passed out, three times. Last night..earlier and two hours ago."_

 _"You sat here the entire time?" Cole asked._

 _Kai nodded. "I even missed dinner."_

 _A small smile appeared on his face for some reason. "Thanks..."_

 _"Don't thank me." Kai shook his head. "You would of done the same."_

 _Cole chuckled. Kai and Cole locked eyes. They both went silent._

 _Kai felt his face heat up. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Kai looked around._

 _Cole chuckled. "Nah,It's you."_

 _Kai went bright red. 'Was he hitting on me then...no. No, you asked him a question.'_

 _Kai looked back over at Cole, who was looking over at his computer. Kai sighed. "Well, I'm heading to bed."_

 _"Oh, night Kai!" Cole smiled._

 _"Night..." Kai began to walk out. "Oh yeah. Sensei said you need a break." Kai left the room._

 _"Shit..." Cole cursed._


	3. Chappie Three!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 _(Oh my god! Thank you everyone for such amazing reviews!_

 _ColeForever: Thank you! I really appreciate it! Here's the chapter!_

 _NerdyJD: Yes! Long live Lava! Haha! Thank you for such kindness!_

 _KRR: Green said she can't wait to be back! She's glad you're okay. She's just waiting to get into contact with KF! Also thank you for your awesomeness!_

 _AwesomeDisneyWolfChild: Did I spell that right? Thank you for all the support! I love it!_

 _REMEMBER! I love all of you! )_

* * *

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 _Time moved slowly as Cole stared at his computer. He needed to work. He looked at his door. "Maybe for a few hours..."_

 _He switched on his computer and signed in. The screen slowly loaded. He looked around nervously. He put on his glasses. He connected his Art board and opened up his work. He connected his headphones to his computer, and put on his favourite song. 'Goodbye to a world.' He smiled to himself as the song started playing. He picked up his art pen, and just began finishing the front of the book cover that was due at the end of the next two weeks._

 _He was going over the outline, with a black outline. He sketched out the product. He made slow lines and just hummed to himself._

 _Time flew by quickly. He had only finished a quarter of the outline. Cole looked at his computer clock._

 _"Oh..sh-" Cole yawned halfway through his sentence. He saved his work and opened up a document. It was a 1000 word essay. He still needed to do another 10,000._

 _(A/n: A lot I know, but trust me it happens.)_

 _He began typing after pulling out his research papers. Tonight was going to be long..._

* * *

 _"Oh! REKT!" Lloyd yelled after beating Kai in another game of 'Dragon Soul'_

 _"Eh..." Kai rolled his eyes. He passed his controller over to Jay._

 _It was nine in the morning._

 _Jay slowly took the controller. "You alright?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah. Just worried."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Cole."_

 _"Oh yeah." Jay shook his head. "Actually we should go check on him."_

 _Kai stood up. "Right."_

 _Jay put the controller down. "Come on." He gestured for the other two to follow._

 _Lloyd and Zane got up and followed._

 _They all stood outside Cole's door, the blind over his little window was shut. Kai knocked on the door._

 _Cole jumped. "Fuck!" He yelled._

 _Kai and the others exchanged looks._

 _Cole quickly got up and cleaned his desk a little. He saved his work and walked to the door. He quickly pulled the door open._

 _Everyone's mouths dropped._

 _"Holy...shit.."_

 _Cole had massive bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, about two of the buttons on his shirt where done up wrong and he was twitching._

 _Cole just stood there._

 _Kai saw his computer monitor was on._

 _Cole's phone began ringing. Cole let the others in and grabbed his phone. He answered it. "H-Hello?"_

 _Cole stood there rubbing his eyes with one hand._

 _"Yeah." Cole let out a quiet yawn._

 _"Hm..? Oh yeah I'm fine." Cole said._

 _"I just finished it..Yeah that's fine." Cole nodded._

 _" Alright Bye." Cole hung up._

 _"Who was that?" Jay asked._

 _"No one." Cole yawned._

 _Cole went to his computer and stared for a little at the essay. He yawned. He printed out the essay. Page by page it slowly came out of the printer._

 _"Cole..." Lloyd said quietly._

 _"Yes...?" Cole answered._

 _"You didn't sleep did you?" Lloyd sighed._

 _"Uh..." Cole went quiet. Cole adverted his gaze from everyone._

 _A sizzling noise could be heard. Kai was leaning against a wall, his left hand enraged with fire. He was frowning._

 _Everyone stared at him._

 _"K-Kai?" Jay called him._

 _Kai shook his head. His blazing fire vanished. "Huh?"_

 _"You alright?" Zane asked._

 _"Y-Yeah." He looked over at Cole. He sighed._

 _"Shit!" Cole suddenly yelled. His printer malfunctioned. "Oh for...ffffff" Cole grumbled._

 _"I swear." Cole took the pages out of his printer. "Great. One page didn't print."_

 _Everyone stared. "..."_

 _Cole sighed. "It was only a little bit anyway, I'll just write it." He stapled the pages together. He looked over at the others._

 _They all stared in worry. Kai was avoiding eye contact._

 _Cole stared back, his eyes tired. "...I'll...do it later."_

 _Lloyd and Jay smiled, Zane looked over at Kai, who was looking out the window._

 _Cole looked over at Kai aswell. He suddenly felt guilty._

 _Jay and Lloyd stood up and left. "We'll let you get sleep."_

 _Zane walked over to Cole. "Go talk to him.." He whispered. Zane then smiled and walked out._

 _Cole watched Zane walk out._

 _The tired ninja slowly walked over to the other ninja after he heard his door slam shut._

 _He tapped Kai on the shoulder. Kai slowly turned around._

 _Cole opened his mouth to say something but closed it after._

 _Kai just stared at him. "..."_

 _"I...I'm sorry!" Cole exclaimed. "I. I had so much to do! I lied about the due dates! They are all coming up next week! A-And I.." Cole trailed off._

 _Kai stared at him with his mouth gaped open slightly. "W-What? Wait..so...you were behind?"_

 _"Yes! I-I lied because I didn't want anyone to worry! I've been trying and trying! I've finished my project. The book cover is 40 percent complete.I can't..." Cole began to stress out, He was running his fingers through his hair and breathing heavily._

 _"Woah. Woah." Kai put his hands on Cole's shoulders. "Calm."_

 _"I'm mostly worried about not impressing my dad." Cole admitted looking right into Kai's deep red eyes._

 _Kai looked slightly shocked. "Cole. Take a break. Two days okay. Two. You'll finish. I promise. You've done one, you only have two left. I'll write out that last page for you. You can finish that book cover and whatever else."_

 _Cole's breathing steadied. "But.."_

 _Kai put his finger on Cole's lips. "Ah! Shh. I'll do it okay?"_

 _Cole went light pink and nodded._

 _Kai smiled. "Alright. Get some sleep...I'll check on you later. You still have..." Kai looked at the clock. "You still have fifteen hours left in the day. Take it easy."_

 _Cole nodded slowly. Kai smiled "Thanks."_

 _Kai began walking off._

 _"Wait..Kai.." Cole turned to Kai._

 _Kai stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"_

 _Cole fumbled his hands about. "C-Can you stay?"_

 _Kai went bright red. "H-huh?"_

 _Cole went bright pink and scratched the back of his neck. "Can you s-stay? I...I kinda need the comfort..."_

 _Kai got butterflies. "Uh..Yeah I can." Kai gulped._

 _Cole gave him a small smiled. "Thanks..I'm gunna go get my Pyjamas.." Cole walked into his bathroom._

 _Kai sat on the end of his bed. He could feel the warmth on his face. That's atleast three times he's seen Cole blush. Kai gulped. He had butterflies and he felt weird. 'The hell...?'_

 _Cole came out from his bathroom. He sat next to Kai._

 _Kai looked at Cole, he had his head down. "Cole?"_

 _Cole slowly looked at Kai. "Hmm?"_

 _Kai gave him a smile. "Go to sleep then."_

 _Cole went pink. "Hehe. Yeah. Right." Cole climbed into bed. He put his glasses on the bedside table. "Hey uh...thanks."_

 _"You know I'd do anything..." Kai said, trying to shake away his butterflies._

 _Cole yawned and closed his eyes._

 _Kai glanced over at Cole. "..." He chuckled slightly. He slowly got off of Cole's bed as soon as he heard quiet snores. He gave Cole a kiss on the forehead and left the room._

 _Kai stopped in the hallway. He went bright red and let his mouth drop open. 'Did I really just do that?!' A moment of realisation rushed over him. 'He was asleep it's fine.'_

 _Kai shook his head and carried on walking, he went into his own room. "I'm so dumb." Kai grabbed one of his comics and began reading it._

* * *

 _The next day, the boys were going to the theme park._

 _Everyone was excited._

 _"Yes! I bet the best ride will be the fastest one!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _"Hell yeah!" Jay high fived his friend with excitement._

 _"Can't wait!" Zane smiled._

 _Kai nodded with agreement. "Cole! Hurry UP!"_

 _"Alright Alright!" Cole yelled._

 _Cole walked out of his room. He wore dark grey jeans with a chain hanging from the left side, a white top and a black unzipped hoodie over. He also had his glasses on._

 _Cole just stared at them all. He didn't look tired, or as ill._

 _Kai stared at Cole. He gulped._

 _"Let's GO!" Lloyd yelled._

 _"WOO!" Jay exclaimed._

 _Jay and Lloyd ran off! "Taking Zane's car!"_

 _Cole walked next to Kai as the other three rushed off._

 _Kai glanced at Cole, he was slightly smaller than him. Cole had one of those 'Bad boys' look on his face. "You look nice today." Kai's thoughts slipped from his mouth._

 _Cole went bright pink. "Uh. Thanks. Heheh. You're not to bad yourself." Cole looked over at his red hooded friend._

 _Kai smiled. His face flushed with embarrassment. "You're toxic you know that?"_

 _Cole went even more pink. "Heheh. Says you."_

 _Kai gulped. 'Oh my god we're flirting.' Kai smirked. "Oh shut up."_

 _They both reached the car and got in the back seats, Jay was sitting by Kai and Lloyd had shotgun. Zane turned on the engine._

 _"Took you guys long enough!" Zane laughed._

 _"Eh." Kai and Cole grumbled._

 _Jay noticed that they were both blushing. He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything._

 _Zane drove on the road. "Can't wait!"_

 _"Heheh! It's going to be SICK!" Lloyd laughed._

 _"I will be sick." Kai chucked._

 _"Eww! Kaaai!" Jay joked around._

 _"Bleerghhh!" Kai burst out laughing. He heard a little chuckle from Cole besides him which made Kai smiled even more._

 _The other ninja laughed. Cole put his elbow on the side of the car door. His arm just draped over._

 _His favourite song slowly faded in. Cole smiled slightly._

 _Everyone went silent to listen to the song._

 _Cole quietly hummed to it. Kai could hear him. He watched Cole mouth the words. He smirked. "Hey, uh guys I think Cole likes this song."_

 _Cole went pink. "Ehhh?!" He quickly turned to Kai. "Hahah No! No!"_

 _Lloyd chuckled watched Cole put his hands up defence._

 _Kai laughed. "Oh really. Why don't you sing it for us? You seem to know all the words." Kai teased Cole._

 _"Ehhh!" Cole crossed his arms and looked away from everyone. "No."_

 _Everyone laughed._

 _"It's fine you don't have t-" Kai was cut off._

 _"Oh yeah! You the one that can sing here! Why don't YOU sing?!" Cole smirked and stuck his tongue out, making Kai go bright red._

 _Kai scratched the back of his head. "Touché."_

 _Cole chuckled._

 _"Oh my god! Are we almost there?!"Jay exclaimed._

 _"Jay." Lloyd knocked on the window._

 _"Oh.." Jay climbed out the car._

 _Everyone walked in to the entrance. Cole looked around. "Tch."_

 _"What is it?" Lloyd asked._

 _"What is it with some girls and the shortest skirts?" Cole shook his head and turned to the others, he had the 'bad boy' look on his face again._

 _"...I like it." Jay mumbled._

 _Cole shook his head._

 _"Don't even EVER think about telling Nya to wear a mini skirt." Kai turned to Jay and gave him a serious look. "Got it?"_

 _Jay gulped. "Heh. Heh..yeah."_

 _Zane and Lloyd laughed._

 _The boys looked around for the first ride to go on._

 _"Only a few, because we got lunch soon." Zane informed the others._

 _"Hey look. It's those boys from our college." Jay pointed out._

 _"Ain't them the lot that bully you Kai?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai went silent. "Heh.. Oh look a ride!" Kai walked off._

 _Lloyd,Zane and Jay followed._

 _Cole stared at the three boys for a while before following them._

* * *

 _A few hours passed. The boys were heading to get lunch._

 _"My fave was the really fast one." Jay informed the others._

 _"I didn't like that one. I preferred the one when we went upside down!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _Kai laughed. "Me too."_

 _"Yo, I'll be right back." Cole walked off._

 _"Where is he off to?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Probably went to get sweets." Jay chuckled._

 _"Or cake," Kai and Zane said at the same time._

 _The boys carried on walking towards the lunch area._

 _They were all held to a halt, when three boys walked in front of them._

 _"Well, lookie 'ere." One of em taunted. "It's Kai and his gay group."_

 _Lloyd frowned, Zane rolled his eyes and Jay looked over at Kai._

 _"'Ello. Since when were losers allowed here?" A blonde kid taunted._

 _Whenever the boys went out no one noticed them as ninjas, which was weird._

 _"Geez, how did you guys even pay for this?" A kid with a yellow hoodie asked. "Heh."_

 _They all laughed._

 _"Especially YOU Kai." The boy who first spoke grinned._

 _"Leave him alone." Lloyd spoke up._

 _"Shut up no one is talking to you." One of them got close to Lloyd. Lloyd felt slightly intimidated. He took a step back._

 _"That's what I thought." He laughed._

 _"Oi! Kai. Also your still have friends? HAH! Pathetic. You should be alone."_

 _Kai looked down at his feet._

 _"...Ahem." Someone cleaned their throat. Kai look up, Cole stood there with a lollypop stick, sticking out from his mouth._

 _The ninja and the three bullies looked over at him._

 _Cole crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Who's this kid?" The blonde kid asked with a big smile on his face._

 _"Wipe that smile off your face before I make you." Cole said in a monotone._

 _The blonde kid stopped smiling._

 _Kai's mouth gaped open slightly._

 _Cole smiled, "Heh." Cole walked over to the ninja._

 _"Emo kid. What the fuck? You're friends with these loser too?"_

 _Cole rolled his eyes. He turned to them. "First off, I ain't emo."He chuckled. "And these guys are my best friends."_

 _The teen with the hoodie frowned. "Loser."_

 _"Go ahead call me a loser. We all know you're talking about yourself." Cole smirked._

 _The leader of the group chuckled. "You'll shut up if we hurt you, so don't try to be a smart ass."_

 _Cole just gave them an evil grin. "Try me."_

 _The ninja stared at Cole with surprise._

 _"You can pick on me, but you pick on these guys, I'll snap your necks." Cole pulled the now empty lolly stick from his mouth and flicked it into the trash can nearby._

 _"...Yeah, what about Kai? He has no importance to this world, he should KILL himself."_

 _Cole looked over at Kai, hurt was seen in his eyes._

 _Cole walked up to the kid that said that, Kai and the others watched in silence._

 _He smirked at him. The teen that said that took a step back._

 _"I didn't quite hear that. Would you like to say that again?" Cole asked._

 _The teen looked for his friends but they ran off._

 _Lloyd and Jay took a few steps back._

 _Zane stood there smiling. Kai's mouth was dropped open._

 _The teen gulped. "H-Ha.."_

 _Cole grabbed him by the collar. "You EVER say that again, I will hurt you! REALLY bad! Got that?"_

 _The teen nodded making whimpering sounds._

 _Cole dropped him. The teen fell to the floor. Cole watched him run off._

 _The black haired ninja turned to the others._

 _"Holy fuck..." Lloyd mumbled. "You just stood up to the most popular guys in our college."_

 _Cole walked up to Kai. "You alright?"_

 _Kai shook his head slowly._

 _"Let's go home." Cole said._

 _"We'll meet you there." Lloyd said._

 _"Take my car." Zane gave Cole the keys._

 _Cole took them and nodded. "Come on."_

 _Kai and Cole walked out of the theme park._

* * *

 _(A/n: Here's some Lava Fluff )_

 _Once they drove into the ninja's home drive way, Cole stopped the car and looked over at Kai._

 _Kai was looking out the window. Cole unbuckled his seat belt. He put his hand on Kai's. "Kai..."_

 _Kai looked down at their hands. He went bright red. He looked up at Cole. He could see the sympathy is his eyes._

 _"I understand that it hurt, but don't let it get to you. They are just stupid." Cole smiled._

 _Kai gave him a small smile back. "T-thanks for sticking up for me...I really appreciate it.."_

 _"You know I'd do anything." Cole smiled._

 _Kai unbuckled his seat belt with his free hand. The boys stared at each other, all day they have been flirting and staring at each other._

 _"When you stuck for me you looked really bad ass, especially for a cute guy with glasses." Kai randomly said with a red face._

 _Cole went dark pink. "Heheh. Says the cuter one."_

 _Kai winked at Cole. "Maybe I am cuter, but that doesn't mean you aren't."_

 _"Oh really?" Cole leaned in towards Kai._

 _"Yes really!" Kai smirked and leaned in aswell. (A/n: One of you rn is like OMG xD)_

 _"I told you before, you are cuter." Cole stuck his tongue out._

 _"No! You are!" Kai teased._

 _"Prove it." Cole whispered._

 _Kai and Cole were both blushing hard._

 _Kai and Cole fell silent. They were both holding hands and leaning in close to eachother._

 _"..." Kai gulped._

 _"N-nevermind." Cole chuckled awkwardly._

 _The car was quiet, all that was heard was there heavy breathing._

 _"L-Let's go." Kai let go of Cole's hand and scrambled out the car and into the house, Cole followed in silence._

* * *

 _Once the other boys came back from the Theme Park, all of the ninja were sitting in the Living room._

 _Cole and Kai were awfully close._

 _"Sooo, what happened whilst we were gone?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Nothing." Kai and Cole said in sync._

 _Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure."_

 _Jay yawned. "Well I'm hungry."_

 _"You just had lunch." Zane said._

 _"Hungry!" Jay said in a weird tone._

 _"Ohhh." Zane nodded. Jay and Zane got up and left the room._

 _Lloyd followed. "Uhm, okay?"_

 _Kai and Cole exchanged looks._ _"They probably went to go find food." Kai said with a chuckle._

 _Cole yawned. "Yeah."_

 _"Tired?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah." Cole chuckled looking at Kai._

 _"Go to sleep then." Kai stuck his tongue out._

 _"No."_

 _"Why?" Kai asked._

 _"I wanna spend as much time as possible with you." Cole accidently said._

 _Kai went bright red. "W-What?"_

 _"N-Nothing!" Cole laughed awkwardly._

 _" ..I heard what you said. Just what?" Kai gulped._

 _Cole slowly became pinker and pinker. "...Well,I uh..have kinda...grown...attached...too...you." Cole slowly said._

 _"What do you mean by th-" Kai stopped talking when Cole put his hand on Kai's._

 _"Don't question it." Cole looked away._

 _Kai stared down at their hands. He smiled, he held Cole's hand. Cole looked at their hands in surprise and then looked at Kai who just went red and smiled. Cole put on a small smile and just blushed._

 _"Don't question it." Kai smirked._

* * *

 _(I got carried away with this one! XD SORRY!)_


	4. Chappie Four!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 _(Thank you everyone, I'm not dead! Something happened. And I took a long break. Also LOVING the story! You need to make a account. KRR. Hehe)_

* * *

 _Kai and Cole sat in silence smiling to themselves as they held hands on the sofa._

 _Cole let out a small loving sigh._

 _Kai turned to him. "What was that for?" He asked in a quiet tone._

 _"Uh.." Cole looked confused._

 _"The sigh."_

 _Cole gulped. He was day dreaming. "N-nothing."_

 _"No. Tell me." Kai said smiling slightly._

 _"I was just thinking..." Cole squeezed Kai's hand gently._

 _Kai squeezed back. "Abooout?"_

 _Cole went bright pink. "Doing something."_

 _"Doing what?" Kai asked tilting his head slightly._

 _Cole glanced down at Kai's lips for a split second. "..."_

 _Kai caught him. "Ohh."_

 _Cole sat in silence._

 _"I get it now!" Kai chuckled. "You want to kiss me!" He almost yelled._

 _"Shhh! Keep your voice down, and NO I don't." Cole huffed._

 _"Ah ah. Don't lie I caught you!" Kai giggled. Kai used his other hand to poke Cole's nose, in response Cole blushed even more._

 _Cole chuckled awkwardly._

 _Kai leaned into Cole's face. "Caught you!" He said playfully._

 _Cole just gulped._

 _"Why would you want to do that anyway?" Kai asked._

 _Cole looked down at their hands. "Why would you wanna hold my hand?"_

 _Kai went bright red. "Uhh..."_

 _"Hah!"_

 _"Touché..." Kai smirked._

 _Kai and Cole went silent._ _Kai heard the living room door open. He quickly let go of Cole's hand and shuffled away from him._

 _Cole looked confused. Kai pointed towards the door with his head._

 _Cole nodded._

 _"Hey guys!" Jay walked in smiling._

 _"Anything happen while we were gone?" Lloyd and Zane stood there._

 _Cole shook his head._

 _Kai didn't respond._

 _"Told ya." Lloyd blurted._

 _"Told you what?" Kai questioned._

 _Lloyd gulped nothing._

 _Jay glanced over at Zane._

 _"Nothing at all?" Zane asked._ _"Nope." Kai answered._

 _Jay sighed._

 _Zane stayed silent._

 _And Lloyd had a smug look on his face._

 _Cole noticed Lloyd's look. "Why are you smiling like that?"_

 _Lloyd chuckled. "You're blushing. Something happened."_

 _Cole gulped. He and Kai looked at eachother._

 _"Oh gosh! Look at the time. I have work...to do.." Cole smiled awkwardly. He jumped up from the sofa and walked out backwards._

 _Everyone watched._

 _The boys stared at Kai._

 _"Nothing happened." Kai yawned._

 _Jay nodded. "Sure!"_

 _Kai rolled his eyes and turned around on the sofa, so he wasn't facing them. "Night!"_

 _"Kai. You do have your own room."_

 _"I know."_

 _Jay rolled his eyes._

 _The others left._

* * *

 _Cole locked his bedroom door. "Oh my god...we were so close to kissing three times today..."_

 _He shook his head. "Fuck..."_

 _Cole looked over at his computer. He walked over to it and saw a sheet of paper, it has a sticky note on it. "Here ya go.~ Kai."_

 _Kai did what he said he would. He wrote that last page down. Cole smiled and stapled it onto the other sheets._

 _Cole stared at his computer. He had finished the book cover, but he had other things to do. He remember Kai said, 'Two days.' Could he actually do that?_

 _Cole went to turn on his computer. "Just one hour..won't hurt."_

 _Cole set up equipment and disobeyed Kai._

* * *

 _"Kai! Wake up!" Lloyd shook Kai. "Get up!"_

 _Kai jumped up. "What?!"_

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Your hair. Hahahah!"_

 _Kai frowned and walked out of the living room._

 _He walked past Cole's room. The curtain was shut. 'He's probably sleeping.'_

 _Kai went into his room and did his hair. "Yay! Less not spiky!" He rejoiced. He heard a loud bang. He jumped. 'That came from next door.'_

 _Kai slowly walked out of his room. Jay,Zane,and Lloyd were there too._

 _"Did you hear that aswell?" Jay asked._

 _Kai nodded._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _Zane scanned the room._

 _"I think that came from Cole's room."_

 _"..."_

 _Everyone stared at each other._

 _Kai walked over to Cole's door. He knocked on it. The others stood behind Kai._

 _No response. Kai began to worry._

 _"Uh, C-Cole?" Kai sorta yelled._

 _No response._

 _Lloyd and Jay exchanged worried looks._

 _Zane then knocked on the door. "Hey! Cole!"_

 _Kai began to worry even more. "..."_

 _Kai heard shuffling. "..."_

 _The door clicked. It opened slowly, but just a little. "...mhm?"_

 _"Are you okay? We heard some kind of bang." Lloyd explained._

 _Cole yawned whilst talking. "Mhm..yeah."_

 _Kai frowned. "Cole...open the door."_

 _Cole gasped quietly. "I can't."_

 _"Why?" They all asked in unison._

 _Cole gulped. "Because...I...did something bad."_

 _Kai frowned. Lloyd could feel the anger steaming off from Kai._

 _Kai tapped his foot. "Cole..."_

 _Cole sighed, he opened the door all the way. He looked even worse than before._

 _"Oh for fuck sake Cole..." Kai cursed._

 _Lloyd took this moment to walked away. Jay awkwardly stood there watching Zane follow Lloyd. Jay just stood there watching._

 _Kai walked into Cole's room and shut the door behind them._

 _"Cole...You said."_

 _"I know I know!" Cole gulped._

 _Kai stared at him._

 _"..."_

 _Kai sighed._

 _Cole looked down at the ground._

 _"..."_

 _"Look Cole. I'm mad at you, but I won't stay mad at you, because..." Kai stopped himself._

 _"B-because what...?"_

 _Kai looked away from Cole. "Because.."_

 _Kai took a step towards Cole. "I..."_

 _The fire ninja sighed and looked at Cole. "I love you."_

 _Cole went bright pink and his mouth dropped. "...W-what?"_

 _"I love you." Kai repeated._

 _"Oh...my...I uh...don't know what to say."_

 _Kai smiled. "D-don't say anything. Get some sleep." Kai gently pushed Cole over to his bed._

 _Cole looked at Kai. He kissed him on the head and got into his bed._

 _Kai went bright pink._

 _He smiled and left the room._

 _He stopped half way through the hallway. "Oh for FFFFFFFFF!"_

* * *

 _That evening. All the boys, excluding Cole where chilling in the living room._

 _"Why does he do this?" Jay asked._

 _Kai shrugged._

 _"To impress his dad." Lloyd said. "He told me about it."_

 _"Oh." Jay nodded._

 _At that moment Cole walked into the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone._

 _"Hey Cole. You alright?" Zane asked._

 _Cole looked well rested. "Mhm."_

 _"Good." Jay smiled._

 _Kai was quiet._

 _Cole looked over to him. "Kai..."_

 _Kai slowly looked over. He caught Cole's soft eyes, which signalled that Cole wasn't mad at him._

 _Kai gave him a small smile. "Hm?"_

 _"Come with me." Cole got up._

 _Kai followed slowly. 'Fuck...'_

 _They stepped out the room._

 _Cole shut the door._

 _Cole stood there an gave him a smile. "I need to tell you something."_

 _"Yes?" Kai asked tilting his head._

 _Cole sighed. "Well, You know what you told me?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Wait. Let's go over here." Kai took Cole's hand and dragged him further away from the door, they were just outside Kai's room._

 _"..."_

 _Cole smiled. "I Love you too..."_

 _Kai had a big smile on his face. He hugged Cole. Cole hugged him back._

 _"That makes me so happy!" Kai smiled even more._

 _Cole gave him a small smile. "You make me happy."_

 _Kai went bright red._

 _Cole just giggled._

 _Kai stopped hugging Cole. He took Cole's hands and just stared at him. "Heheh...I've liked you for a while now..."_

 _Cole smiled._

 _"When we started flirting my heart always skipped a beat and well, you was the reason I got up in the morning."_

 _Cole smiled even more._

 _"I never knew I could love someone so much." Kai squeezed Cole's hands slightly._

 _"At first I thought you were just going along with it." Kai said slowly. "I guess not."_

 _Cole just stayed silent._

 _Kai and Cole were really close._

 _"...I know we ain't actually going out and all, I don't have to guts to ask you...but I just need to tell you I did."_

 _Cole watch Kai look away. Cole rolled his eyes. "Kai. Look at me."_

 _"Wh-" Kai was stopped by Cole's lips. Kai was completely shocked but he slowly melted into the kiss._

 _Cole pulled away. He smiled at Kai._

 _Kai stood there bright red._

 _Kai smiled at Cole. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Kai pulled Cole into a hug._

 _Cole just sighed happily._

 _"Ahem..."_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for any errors. I didn't go back through this paragraph. I was very tired.** _


	5. Chappie Five!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself._

 _ **(I'm Baaaack! Uhm...yeah. Anyways ENJOY. Lol This is filled with Lava Fluff I'll tell ya when you're there!. I've re written this 5 times! So yeah...excuse the...idk.)**_

* * *

 _Cole awkwardly pulled away from Kai._

 _Cole turned around slowly._

 _Lloyd stood there with a smug look on his face._

 _"What do we have here?" Lloyd walked over to the two._

 _Kai blushed._

 _Cole gulped._

 _Lloyd his hands on his hips. "So you two ARE together!"_

 _"No! No!" Kai shook his head._

 _Lloyd huffed. "From watching that it looks like you are."_

 _"Please don't tell anyone." Kai begged him._

 _Lloyd gave him a small smile. "I promise."_

 _Lloyd turned on his heels and walked off._

 _Kai sighed. He looked over at Cole who was day dreaming to himself._

 _Kai pulled him by the sleeve and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kai then smiled and walked off._

* * *

 _Cole walked into the living room and sat down next to Kai._

 _Kai glanced over at Cole for a second._

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Heheh." Lloyd had a smug smile on his face._

 _Jay looked between the three. "..."_

 _Zane smiled._

 _Cole looked over at Kai, who went pink and avoided eye contact._

 _Cole looked over at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd smirked._

 _Cole frowned at him._

 _Lloyd just chuckled._

 _"Alright. Alright." Jay spoke up. "What's going on here?"_

 _"Uhhh..." Kai chuckled._

 _Everyone looked at him. Kai jumped up. "Look squirrel!"_

 _Kai ran out the room._

 _Cole's hand met his face._

 _Lloyd just laughed._

 _Jay sat there confused. He looked over at Nya, who stayed silent the entire time._

 _Zane shook his head._

 _"I don't see the squirrel..." Nya whispered to Jay._

 _Jay face palmed._

* * *

 ** _(Lava fluff ahead! Not even I could handle this XD)_**

 _Kai slammed his door shut. "Ugh. Oh my god."_

 _Kai walked over to his bed and sat on it. "I can't believe I actually got kissed by Cole...Even WORSE Lloyd saw..."_

 _The red ninja began panicking. "Oh god. Oh god...!"_

 _Kai buried his face in his pillow and screamed. He heard a knock on his door._

 _He lifted his head._

 _He got up slowly and walked toward the door. He pulled it open slowly._

 _Cole stood there worried._

 _Kai gulped. "C-Cole..."_

 _Cole walked in past Kai._ _The teen shut the door._

 _"W-What are you doing?" Kai watched as the earth Ninja sat on his bed._

 _Cole just looked over at Kai._

 _Kai slowly walked over. He stood in front of his crush._

 _Cole grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him onto the bed._

 _Kai lifted his head from the duvet. "Really?!" Kai went red. He sat up and crossed his arms._

 _Cole chuckled._

 _"I hate you." Kai huffed._

 _"No." Cole poked Kai's nose. "You love me."_

 _Kai made a muffled gasp._

 _Cole laughed._

 _Kai frowned._

 _"Don't be mad at me." Cole winked at Kai._

 _Kai blushed. "STAAAAAAAHP!" He whined, which took Cole by surprised._

 _Cole felt like he was going to explode, from how cute that was._

 _Kai waved his arms about. whilst yelling in a whining voice "I can't handle how CUTE you ARE! You drive me NUTS! ARGH! I Can't deal with YOU being so damn fucking AMAZING! WHY MUST YOU BE SO AWESOME?!"_

 _Cole stared at Kai in amazement._

 _Kai lowered his arms slowly, realising what he just yelled. Kai covered his red face._

 _Cole chuckled. "Aw Kaaaai! Come on! Don't hide! "_

 _Kai shook his head, his hands covering his face._

 _Cole had a small smile on his face. "Alright. I'm heading to bed. I got a lot of work to do tomorrow before my dad comes."_

 _Cole got up from the bed, suddenly he felt Kai grab his wrist._

 _Kai was blushing and he had a worried look on his face._

 _Cole stared at Kai confused._

 _"Don't go..." Kai begged._

 _Cole tilted his head. 'Kai's never acted like this before...' He thought. "Why?" He asked._

 _"B-Before you go to sleep I wanna spend more time with you..." Kai said quietly._

 _Cole's mouth dropped open slightly. 'Why am I so surprised?! I kissed him for fuck sake!'_

 _Cole sat back down next to Kai. "You're acting strange Kai..."_

 _The younger teen fumbled around with his hands. "S-Sorry..."_

 _Cole watched as Kai lowered his head._

 _"I'm just worried."_

 _Cole blinked twice._

 _"Whenever you go to work, you always look so tired and you never go to sleep for a whole day. You overdrink coffee. You look sick. A-And I worry. You've passed out a lot and...I-" Kai looked up at Cole. "I...don't want to see you like that ever again!" Kai raised his voice._

 _Cole's eyes widened._

 _"I...You're...You..." Kai couldn't find words. "You make me feel special! And you helped me that one time! You're my everything! I-" Kai stopped himself again. "N-nothing!" Kai bit his lip._

 _Cole felt like Kai was confessing...again, this time it was more emotional..._

 _"Carry on." Cole smiled._

 _Kai shook his head. His eyes began to water._

 _Cole's smile vanished. "Kai?"_

 _Kai grabbed onto his necklace with both hands and looked down._

 _"K-Kai?" Cole moved a bit closer to Kai._

 _Kai looked up, tears rolling down his face. "S-Sorry. I just..."_

 _"No don't speak." Cole hushed his lover. He wiped his tears away, he slowly took his hands. "Just keep smiling like you always do, it makes me happy."  
_ _Kai sighed. "B-But..."_

 _"No Kai." Cole said boldly._

 _Kai nodded._

 _He shuffled a little bit closer to Cole and leaned into his chest._

 _Cole was taken by surprise with that move. 'I've kissed him? Why are these little things making me go crazy?!'_

 _Cole put this hands on Kai's shoulders. "Did you know. You're my first kiss..."_

 _Kai went bright pink and his tears let up. "Wh-what?"_

 _The earth ninja smiled._

 _Kai just chuckled. "How can someone like you NOT of kissed someone?!"_

 _Cole shrugged._

 _"Not even Nya?" Kai asked._

 _"Not from what I remember..." Cole admitted._

 _Kai smiled. "Well I'm lucky then." Kai gave Cole a quick kiss on the lips and then grinned._

 _Cole went bright red. "H-hey!"_

 _"Heheh. You're so cute..." Kai mumbled._

 _This made Cole go even more red._

 _Kai smirked. He leaned back away from Cole._

 _"What are you doing?" Cole asked letting go of Kai's shoulders._

 _Kai used his feet to push Cole backwards onto his pillow._

 _"Hey! Kai!" Cole yelled._

 _Kai lied down next to Cole smiling at him._

 _Kai's lover just smiled back._

 _"You're sneaky..." Cole chuckled._

 _"And you're amazing..." Kai mumbled._

 _Cole smirked. "Noo, you are."_

 _"Heheh. Prove it." Kai sat up._

 _Cole blushed. This reminded him of what_ _happened in the car._

 _"How ca-"_

 _"Knock KNOCK!" Jay yelled from behind Kai's door._

 _Cole jumped up from the bed._

 _Jay walked in. "Dinner's ready."_

 _Cole nodded. Kai jumped up._

 _"Also nice trick Kai. Fucking squirrel."Jay laughed and walked out._

* * *

 _Everyone sat at the dinner table in silence. The boys would stare at Kai every now and then._

 _"Soo, Squirrel Ayyy?" Lloyd teased Kai._

 _"S-Shut up!" Kai said back quietly. Kai went light pink._

 _Lloyd snickered._

 _Cole yawned. "Heheh."_

 _Kai glanced over at Cole._

 _"OH oh!" Lloyd teased again._

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd. "Stop!" Kai said._

 _Cole looked at Kai._

 _"Squirrel." Lloyd repeated._

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks._

 _Nya giggled._

 _"STAAAHP!" Kai whined._

 _Cole went bright red. That made Cole go crazy, it made his heart feel light and warm._

 _Kai crossed his arms and sulked, like a three year old without his toy._

 _Jay chuckled._

 _Zane high fived Lloyd._

 _Nya laughed at her older brother._

 _Cole just smiled._

 _"You guys are mean!" Kai frowned._

 _Lloyd laughed. "Oh come on. Just because yo-" Lloyd stopped himself. "Nevermind."_

 _Kai sighed. "Welp I'm done here!" He got up and left the room._

 _Everyone watched in silence._

 _"Oops." Lloyd shrugged._

 _Lloyd then turned his head to Cole, who just finished up and was cleaning his glasses._

 _"Why don't you go after him?" Lloyd teased._

 _Cole put his glasses on and rolled his eyes. "Cut it out Lloyd. You Baka!" Cole raised his voice slightly._

 _"Baka?" Lloyd asked confused._

 _Cole shook his head stood up and walked out after Kai. He wanted time alone with him._

* * *

 _Cole walked out into the hallway, he looked up at the lights and carried on walking._

 _He bumped into something. Obviously Kai._

 _Cole stared at Kai, who was in his pyjamas holding his phone. Kai took a step away from Cole._

 _"Sorry Kai. Didn't see ya."_

 _"You're smaller than me! How?!"_

 _"Ah! Just by an inch! Tiny Tiny Tiny bit!"_

 _Kai laughed. "Okay I was looking at my phone and you was probably daydreaming, so I'll let you off."_

 _"Let me off?!" Cole waved his arms about. He poked Kai's nose. "I'm letting you off!"_

 _"Wha?!" Kai was confused._

 _Cole laughed. "I'm joking." Cole then laughed._

 _Kai smiled slightly._

 _Cole just smiled back, not knowing what to say._

 _Kai saw Jay leaving the dining room with the others. "The others are over there."_

 _Cole turned his head. "Let's go over there then." Cole tilted his head towards Kai's room._

 _Kai rolled his eyes and walked into his room quickly. Cole followed. Kai shut the door._

 _The red ninja put his phone down and turned to Cole, who was looking outside Kai's window. Kai had the best view of the sunset._

 _"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Kai said whilst walking over to Cole and standing by him._

 _Cole nodded. He turned his head over to Kai slightly. He was smiling and looking outside._

 _The earth ninja, couldn't help but stare._

 _Kai noticed him staring and turned to him. Cole looked away._

 _Kai chuckled._

 _"Shut up." Cole mumbled._

 _The teen shook his head and carried on looking outside the window. The sun slowly hid behind the clouds and fields._

 _Kai took this moment to slowly stand behind Cole, he put his arms around his waist. Cole jumped at little and looked behind him, Kai gave him a kiss on the forehead._

 _Cole went bright pink. "K-Kai?"_

 _Kai made a humming sound in response._

 _"Why'd you do that?"_

 _Kai just smiled. "Because, I love you silly."_

 _Cole could tell Kai was in a good mood, Cole leaned into Kai's neck. They stood like that for a while, before the door was knocked on. Cole jumped out of Kai's arms._

 _"Come in." Kai said._

 _Lloyd walked in and chucked throwing Cole's pyjamas at him. He then just walked out and shut the door behind him._

 _Cole stood there confused, holding his pyjamas in his hands._

 _Kai turned his head to Cole, who jus had the most funniest confused face on ever. Kai laughed at him._

 _Cole just looked at Kai."What?"_

 _"Your face." Kai chuckled._

 _"Shut up." Cole mumbled. "..."_

 _Kai looked down at Cole's pyjamas. A thought rushed through Kai's mind. Kai went bright pink. 'NO Kai, that's stupid.'_

 _"Kai?"_

 _"Hmm?" Kai turned to Cole, who had a sad look on his face._

 _"Did you mean what you said? I mean are you sure, you and Lloyd ain't playing some kind of prank?" Cole asked fiddling with his Pyjamas._

 _Kai was shocked by that question, he let his mouth drop. Kai took a step towards Cole. "Of course I meant it. Do you really think I would lie?"_

 _Cole shook his head._

 _"Then that's a silly question." Kai said smiling._

 _"I know it's just that this is way to good to be true." Cole said frowning._

 _"..." Kai didn't know what to say to that so he stayed silent. Kai slowly pushed Cole towards the bathroom._

 _Cole gave Kai a weird look before going to get changed in Kai's bathroom._

 _Kai had an idea. He stood by the door waiting for Cole. After a few moments Cole walked out, he stared at Kai for a while, and put his clothes down on table side, and taking of his glasses and putting them on top._

 _Kai waited for Cole to turn around, when he did he jumped into his arms, Cole instantly caught him._

 _"Kai?!" Cole was so confused._

 _Kai looked up at Cole and gave him a look that made Cole blush._

 _Cole frowned. "Kaaai..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Please stoop." Cole whined._

 _Kai giggled._

 _Cole shook his head._

 _The black ninja carried Kai to his bed and threw him on it._

 _Kai layed there in a dramatic pose. "Taaaa daaaah!"_

 _Cole facepalmed._

 _Kai just laughed. He sat up. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."_

 _Cole smiled and sat next to Kai. (A/N: Fluff incoming)_

 _The brown haired teen leaned onto Cole's shoulder. Cole jumped slightly. "Gah..."_

 _Kai shuffled a bit closer to Cole. "Sorry I can't help not being near you sometimes."_

 _'He's in a really weird mood.' Cole thought to himself._

 _Kai lifted his head off of Cole's shoulder. 'I'm moving to fast...' He thought. 'Stop it.'_

 _Cole stared at Kai. He didn't know what to do._

 _Kai turned to Cole. "I...love you...Cole."_

 _Cole blushed a deep red. "I love you too." Cole tilted his head slightly and smiled._

 _Kai facepalmed himself. "Gah! Shut up me!" He hit him self twice._

 _"Woah! Woah!" Cole grabbed Kai's wrist. "What are you doing?"_

 _Kai sighed. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. We aren't even GOING out!"_

 _Cole watched Kai fall backwards onto his bed. "Uggggh!"_

 _Cole lay next to Kai, on his side. Kai turned his head and watched as Cole just smiled._

 _Kai rolled onto his side and stared._

 _Kai tugged on his duvet._

 _"Nervous?" Cole asked noticing._

 _Kai blushed. "Heheh...yeah."_

 _Cole smiled, he sat up. Kai followed._

 _The black ninja, opened his arms. "Huggiez?" He said in a slightly high pitched voice._

 _Kai smiled. "Huggiez." Kai jumped onto Cole's lap and put his arms around him, Cole just hugged him and kind of swayed._

 _They sat like that for a few moments._

 _"...Mhmm..." Kai mumbled to himself._

 _Cole leaned backwards, Kai had fallen asleep. Kai's arms drooped away from Cole's neck. Cole didn't know what to do. He looked around awkwardly. "Kai..."_

 _Kai just mumbled._

 _Cole gently lifted Kai and put him under his red covers. Cole went to walk out, but Kai grabbed his wrist. "Nooo." He whined._

 _Cole turned around._

 _"Staaaaay!" Kai whined. "You can sleep here."_

 _Cole blushed at that thought. Cole sighed and climbed in next to Kai. Kai rolled over and looked at him with tired eyes. Cole just smiled. Kai snuggled up to him. Cole allowed him to do it, he was warm. Fire ninja and all?_

 _Cole let Kai snuggle into his chest. Kai short and sharp breaths were reaching his chest._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Kai looked up slightly. "I don't know, if I'm taking this too far..."_

 _Cole put an arm under Kai, "No, you're not." Kai closed his eyes._

 _"Heheh. Okay."_

 _Cole yawned. He fell asleep shortly after hearing Kai's quiet snores, today wasn't that bad at all..._

 _Right?_


	6. Chappie Six!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry. Had to let out my fangirling. KKR! Lovely oneshot! Made me die inside. Anyways! Thanks for the kind reviews! I love you all! I need help though. I was thinking of making an Ninjago Highschool AU, but heres the catch only Lloyd remembers that they are ninja, and he tries to prove it too them. I have to obviously come up with a way of how they went from awesome ninja to high school students. I need your help guys! Pweaaaase? I need to know if I should do this or not.)**

* * *

 _Kai fluttered open his eyes. He yawned. "Ugh..." Kai sat up slowly holding his head. "Bleh..." Kai turned to his right. He stared down at Cole's sleeping figure. He felt himself blush._

 _Kai chuckled. He brushed Cole's hair behind his ear. Cole moved slightly. Kai withdrew his hand. He smiled. Kai turned to his left and froze._

 _Nya stood there with a squished juice box in her hand, and a surprised look on her face._

 _Kai sat there scared. "N-Nya...?"_

 _"What the fuck Kai?!" Nya yelled._

 _Kai jumped up and covered her mouth. "Shut up. You'll wake Cole up and attract attention!"_

 _Nya nodded. Kai removed his hand._

 _"What are you doing here?" Kai asked._

 _"Cole's dad is here and basically I couldn't find Cole so I came to find you and well...I found him."_

 _Kai's eyes widened. "C-Cole's dad?"_

 _Nya nodded. "Is that bad?"_

 _"..." Kai gulped "Ah...Uhhh...Don't let anyone in here! Get rid of Cole's dad."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cole isn't...ready for his dad to see his things yet..." Kai explained._

 _Nya gulped. "Oh right...should I say he's ill?"_

 _"Uh...No. No...Uhm.."_

 _There was a knock on the door._

 _Nya and Kai exchanged a scared look._

 _"Nya! What are you doing?" Lloyd yelled from the other side of the door._

 _Kai turned around and shook Cole. "Psst Cole. Hey."_

 _Cole slowly opened his eyes and met Kai's worried face. "W-What?"_

 _"You're dad is here."_

 _Cole sat up quicky. He gave Kai this look of worry. He saw Nya staring at the door._

 _Cole gulped. "What do I do?"_

 _Kai shook his head. "I don't know..."_

 _Cole began to panic._

 _"Go hide." Nya said quietly. Nya gestured to the bathroom. Cole nodded and went to do that, he picked up his clothes and glasses on the way._

 _"Kai go with him, so they think it's you." Nya said._

 _Kai nodded. "Thanks sis." He smiled at her._

 _Nya winked ta him and smiled back. "Secret is safe with me."_

 _Kai blushed and ran after Cole._

* * *

 _Kai shut the bathroom door and locked it. "Fuck..."_

 _Cole was standing behind Kai awkwardly. "Did I cause a problem...?"_

 _Kai shook his head. "No." Kai turned on his shower._

 _Cole blushed a dirty thought came to his mind._

 _Kai turned to Cole. "Don't worry. I'm not having a shower." He winked at Cole._

 _Cole blushed red. "Shut up."_

 _Kai winked at him again. Kai then noticed Cole was dressed. "What the fuck...? How'd you?"_

 _"Get dressed so fast?" Cole smirked. "Spinjitzu."_

 _"Oh yeah." Kai mentally slapped himself._

 _Cole smiled. He put his pyjamas in Kai's wash basket._

 _"That's so obvs." Kai said._

 _"I don't care." Cole whispered._

 _Kai nodded and put his ear against the door._

 _"Yeah, he's in the shower." Kai heard Nya say._

 _"Oh." Kai heard the blue ninja say._

 _"Did you ask where Cole was?" Zane said._

 _Kai couldn't hear anything else. Kai leaned away from the door. Kai turned his head._

 _Cole was watching the shower._

 _Kai frowned. "Cole...?" He whispered. "You alright?"_

 _Cole slowly turned his head to Kai. "..."_

 _Cole smiled. "Yeah. I was just enjoying sleeping." Cole blushed._

 _Kai gave Cole a soft smile._

 _Cole chuckled and diverted his eyes away shyly._

 _Kai heard a knock on the door. Kai quickly turned off the shower. "Uhh yeaaah?" Kai yelled._

 _"Dude. Have you seen Cole?" Kai heard Jay lean against the door._

 _"No? Why?" Kai yelled again._

 _"His dad is here." Jay yelled._

 _"It's fine if he's not around...I can come back later on this week." Kai heard Lou say._

 _"...You sure Kai? He said nothing to you?" Jay yelled in a questioning tone._

 _"Yeah!" Kai yelled. "..."_

 _"Aight. Let's keep looking."_

 _Kai sighed. He turned the shower back on._

 _Kai shuffled towards Cole._

 _"Sooo." Kai chuckled._

 _Cole sighed. "Alright. Kai. Look at me."_

 _Kai turned to Cole slightly scared off his tone._

 _Cole was giving Kai a serious face._

 _"Right at me."_

 _Kai gulped and made eye contact with Cole._

 _"Why are you acting so weird?" Cole asked._

 _Kai gulped. "What...?"_

 _"Recently. After you confessed you began acting weird." Cole frowned. "This better not be a big prank. I've opened my heart out for you."_

 _Kai's eyes widened. "It's not!" Kai raised his voice. He then sighed. "It's not... "He whispered._

 _"I'm just worried, that I'm going to loose you, or that I'm going to...mess up..." Kai chuckled. "So I'm being all weird and lovey dovey..."_

 _Cole sighed. His eyes softened. "Alright."_

 _Kai held onto his necklace._

 _Cole sighed. "Sorry for doubting you."_

 _Kai smiled._

 _Cole watched Kai's smile vanish._

 _"..." Cole sighed._

 _Kai switched off the shower after wetting his hair a little._

 _Cole chuckled. "No more spiky hair?"_

 _"Shut up." Kai stuck his tongue out._

 _Kai went to open up the door. She stopped himself after he heard a few laughs. Kai frowned. He took a few steps back and looked underneath the door. He saw a few shadows of shoes._

 _He frowned. Cole stared in confusion._

 _"Okay Kai, you done in there?" Nya called out._

 _Kai didn't know what to do. He pushed Cole into his bathroom closet._

 _Cole stared at Kai confused. Kai smiled "Stay here." He shut the door._

 _Kai quickly opened his bathroom door after drying his hair up and spiking it back up again._

 _"Hi...?"_

 _Nya stood there with the others. Nya put on a smile of relief._

 _Jay stared at Kai. "Uhh..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...?" Kai tilted his head._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Alright...let's go."_

 _Zane followed without saying a word,a big smile on his face._

 _Jay just took Nya's hand and dragged her out. Kai took this moment to get dressed._

 _He fixed his hair up a bit more. He then walked in the bathroom to get Cole. He opened the closet. Cole wasn't there._

 _"Cole...?" Kai turned around._

 _"BOO!" Cole yelled._

 _Kai screamed and fell backwards into the cupboard._

 _Cole laughed._

 _Kai frowned at him. He climbed back out and shut the doors. "Cole!"_

 _Cole just laughed. Kai shook his head. He flicked Cole's nose. "Baka!"_

 _Cole stuck his tongue out._

 _"Yoink!" Kai pulled Cole's glasses from his face._

 _"Hey!" Cole yelled._

 _Kai ran out of the room._

 _Cole ran after him. "Kai!"_

 _Kai stood by his bedroom door waving Cole's glasses. "Na na na na naaa!" He teased Cole._

 _Cole crossed his arms._

 _Kai giggled. "Hahah!"_

 _Cole stuck his tongue out._

 _Kai did it back. Cole walked towards Kai. "Give em' back."_

 _"Nooo." Kai said. Cole went to take them, but Kai pulled them out of the way. Kai was leaning against his door, he put Cole's glasses on. "Heheh."_

 _Cole smiled. "Give those back." He took them off Kai and put them on._

 _"They make your eyes stand out." Kai said unexpectedly._

 _Cole blushed. "Hehe." Cole had Kai pinned against the wall._

 _"WOAH!" Kai fell backwards and Cole fell ontop of him. "Ouuuch."_

 _Cole sat up. "Uggh..."_

 _Kai looked up. Jay had pulled the door open. Jay stared. "Cole...?"_

 _Cole looked up at Jay. He gulped. Kai sat up, "..."_

 _Jay just stared. Cole got up from the floor. Kai followed._

 _They all just stared at eachother._

 _"Your dad was here a few...seconds ago." Jay said slowly._

 _Cole acted surprised. "Oh...just missed him then."_

 _Jay blinked twice. "Okay..." He felt extremely awkward. "What where you doing in Kai's room?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Uhh. Work." Kai said._

 _"Where did you go?" Jay asked._

 _"..." Col chuckled nervously and walked backwards towards his room. he ran in and slammed the door shut._

 _Jay looked over at Kai._

 _Kai smiled awkwardly._

 _"You two are a thing ain't ya?" Jay smirked._

 _"No." Kai said. "We ain't."_

 _Jay doubted that. "Uh huuuh. Well then, you like him don't you?"_

 _Kai blushed. He shook his head. "No!"_

 _Jay chuckled. "Alright. Alright."_

 _Kai stuck his tongue out at Jay. Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm telling the others."_

 _"Nooo Jay!" Kai begged. "Pleaaaase don't!"_

 _"Why?" Jay asked._

 _"I don't want Cole being troubled, he has a lot of work to do today..." Kai looked down._

 _Jay sighed. "Fiiiine!" Jay walked off._

 _Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Hehe..."_

* * *

 _(This was just a filler chapter. SORRY! I didn't check through this one again. Sorry. Uhm, anyways...sorry)_


	7. Chappie Seven!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 ** _(A/n: Sorry that I've been gone for so long. O.O KRR I luv all the stories. XD Cole x Nya is cute. XDD I love reading stories were Jay gets jealous. Looool! Anyways time for story tiiime)_**

* * *

 _Cole stared at his computer screen. He was tired, and falling asleep. Cole picked up his coffee cup and took a big glug off it. He hovered his fingers over the keyboard. `_

 _He couldn't move his fingers. Cole sighed. He then smashed his hands on the side of his desk. He had a major writers block. Cole ran his fingers through his hair, he completely forgot he had too write an entire novel. They were studying romance in college. Cole had too write a romance novel, he made it past 24 chapters, now he was stuck._

 _Cole leaned back in his office chair, he was struggling too keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept for almost a week, he had about half hour naps every now and then._

 _Cole looked up at his clock, he nudged his glasses a bit so he could see the time. 4AM. He could get away with saying he slept, Kai wouldn't notice. Right...?_

 _"...Uggggh!" Cole mentally slapped himself. His mind trailed back to when him and Kai kissed. He mentally slapped himself again. "No...I told him I loved him! Ugggh!"_

 _Cole heard a knock at his door. Cole cursed too himself, "Please don't be Kai..." He whispered._

 _Cole opened the door. Ah of course Kai. Kai stood there rubbing his eyes._

 _The black ninja frowned in confusion. He yawned. "Kai?"_

 _Kai just looked up at him. "..."_

 _They just stared at each other, Kai then pushed Cole into his room gently and shut the door behind them._

 _Cole turned to his monitor of his computer and then back to Kai. Kai was just staring at him. This was creeping Cole out. "Kai...?"_

 _Kai then shook his head. "C-Cole?"_

 _"The fuck...?" Cole grabbed Kai by the shoulders, "Are you okay? You walked in here without saying anything."_

 _Kai gulped and shook his head. "I don't remember walking in here."_

 _Cole frowned. "A-Are you...feeling dizzy or anything?" Cole yawned. He needed sleep but he was worried about Kai._

 _"I uh.." Kai shook his head._

 _"What would cause you too walk into my room without remem-" Cole got it. "Sleepwalking."_

 _"What...?" Kai tilted his head sideways._

 _"You were sleepwalking with your eyes open." Cole chuckled. "That's not normal for you, something must be troubling you if you came straight to me."_

 _Kai suddenly looked upset. "Well..."_

 _A loud 'Bing' filled the room._

 _"Sorry one sec." Cole walked over to his computer, he was set another assignment. Kai was standing behind him._

 _Cole looked over he shoulder, and saw the concern and shock in his eyes._

 _"...Cole, you're going to kill yourself like this..." Kai said quietly._

 _Cole sighed, he face his crush."..."_

 _Kai gripped onto Cole's shirt collar. "Please...stop doing this." He pulled his in close. "You're going too hurt yourself."_

 _Cole could smell Kai's minty breath. He wanted too kiss Kai so bad. (A/n: Bet ya'll are yelling "KISS KISS")_

 _"...Cole, I don't want too loose you." Kai stared at Cole. Kai saw Cole's eye lids drooping._

 _"Please just go too sleep." Kai begged Cole._

 _"I'm the reason you sleepwalked here ain't I?" Cole asked quickly._

 _"I-I don't know, I have been worrying about you." Kai admitted as he let go of Cole's shirt collar._

 _"..." Cole sighed. A whole week without sleep. He was fine... "I'm fine."_

 _Kai huffed. "No Cole! You're not!"_

 _"I am." Cole sighed angrily._

 _"Baka!" Kai yelled._

 _Cole was taken back by this._

 _"Go. To. Sleep!" He yelled._

 _"Kai calm down..." Cole was trying to make Kai stop yelling._

 _"No! I will not calm down! Do you not know how much you mean too me?!" He yelled even louder._

 _Cole put his hands on Kai's shoudlers. Kai shook them off. "No Don't Touch Me!"_

 _The black ninja was too tired for this. "Kai shhhh. You're going too wake everybody up!"_

 _Kai shook his head. "I don't care! I-" Kai stopped himself and then exhaled a deep breath. "I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING ILL ON ME OR POSSIB-"_

 _Cole grabbed Kai by the waist an pulled him in and kissed him. Kai slowly untensed._

 _Kai kissed Cole back, putting his arms around his neck._

 _A door creak filled the room, but neither Kai or Cole noticed._

 _Lloyd,Jay, Zane and Nya stood at the door. Their mouths dropped._

 _"Kai...?" Nya called out._

 _Kai and Cole pulled away at the same time, they both turned their heads. Kai still had his arms wrapped around Cole's neck and Cole still had his arms wrapped around Kai's waist._

 _Both of them blushed heavily._

 _"...We heard yelling, we came too see what was going on and well..." Nya stared. "I guess...we found your make out session..."_

 _"What the fuck...?" Jay was confused. "Uhhh..."_

 _Cole looked over at Kai who looked at him. Cole mouthed. "What do we do?"_

 _Kai shrugged._

 _They both took a few steps back._

 _Lloyd awkwardly pulled the door shut._

 _"Shit." Kai cursed. THUMP!_

 _Kai looked down at the floor,Cole had collapsed. "Oh shit!"_

 _Kai ran down next to him. "Cole, hey." He shook him. "Cole!"_

 _Cole wouldn't wake up, he most likely passed out._

 _Kai shook his head, he was too tired to carry him. Kai just grabbed Cole's pillow and blanket. He slowly put the pillow under Cole's head, he moved Cole's body parts into a more comfortable position. He then put the blanket over Cole. Kai patted his head. "Night Cole." Kai got up and left the room._

 _Neither of them knew what was going too happen tomorrow._

* * *

 _(OKAY! I got over the writers block thing. Sorry this is short. XD)_


	8. Chappie Eight!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself!_

 ** _(A/N: Ayyyy guess who's back, excuse my lack of updating, I just have been really lazy. Sorry about this all. I was on my Wattpad writing a different story, were Skylor goes Yandere. Then I'm actually going to write a Yandere story. LOL My wattpad is Blueberryswap. XD The story is called A Flame In My Heart. )_**

* * *

Cole quickly sat up from his bed. Well, the floor that he was sleeping on. He shook his head, and got up slowly. He still felt tired. So very tired, he felt sick. He gagged.

"Ugh... "He used his desk to steady himself.

"Morning sunshine."

Cole turned to his bed. Nya sat there with her arms crossed.

Cole jumped. "Uhh..N-nya?"

She smiled. "So...you and my brother?"

Cole just stared at Nya. She stood up and took a step towards him.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt him. He's fragile. Specially about you!" Nya said. "Look after him okay? Oh, and expect ALOT of teasing."

"W-Wha?" Cole was so confused.

Nya walked out. Cole stood there confused, he looked over at his clock. "FUCK!" He cursed. His dad was coming over today.

Cole ran into his bathroom.

* * *

Kai walked into the living room and stretched. Lou, Jay, Nya, Lloyd and Zane were in there.

"Morning Lover Boy." Nya teased.

Kai blushed. "U-uh..."

"Lover boy?" Lou questioned.

"Oh yeah, Kai is going out with C-"

Kai coughed. That stopped Lloyd from talking.

"...?" Lou was confused. He shrugged.

"Where is Cole?" Kai asked.

"Oh, He's in his room." Nya said. "Probably doing something."

Just as Nya said that, Cole walked into the room. He yawned. Kai felt butterflies fly everywhere in his stomach.

"Hey Dad!" Cole waved at his dad. Lou stood up and gave his son a hug.

Cole slowly hugged him back. "Hehe."

"Alright show me what you got." Lou smiled. Cole glanced over at Kai and dazed off into space.

Lou clicked his fingers. "Cole!"

Cole jumped. "Y-Yeah!"

Lou glanced over at Kai, who just smiled.

"Come on then..." Lou said.

Cole nodded. "R-right." He pushed his glasses up a little and walked out of the room.

His dad followed. "So, how are things going?"

"Uh..f-fine." Cole stuttered.

"I heard you had a love interest." Lou said.

Cole gulped. "Really? Haha." Cole opened his door for his dad.

Lou walked in. "Nice set up."

Cole walked up to his computer. He turned it on and logged in. "Here. This is the folder with everything in it. I have to quickly do something."

Lou nodded and took over Cole's computer.

Cole dashed out of the room.

He ran into the living room.

"Cole?" Jay tilted his head.

Cole stared at Jay.

Jay the smirked. "Sooo what were you and Kai doing yesterday?"

Cole blushed. "W-What?"

Kai hid his face in his hands. "Ahhhh!"

"Kissy Kissy!" Lloyd made kissing sounds.

"N-No! Stop that!" Cole begged going bright red. Kai hid his face behind a pillow.

Zane laughed.

Cole gulped. "Guys Stop!"

Kai slowly stood up and hid behind Cole. "Ehhhhh..." He was really red.

Jay laughed. "You two are a thing! Ahaha!"

"You two were going to get it on wasn't you?" Lloyd asked.

"N-No! Kai was panicking and it was the only thing I could think of!" Cole exclaimed. He then realised what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Lloyd laughed. "Nah, you guys I already saw them kiss."

"What?" They all said in sync.

"Yeah in the hallway." Lloyd chuckled.

Cole and Kai frowned at Lloyd.

The green ninja laughed. "Come on you guys. Why ya hiding it?"

Kai didn't say anything. Cole just rolled his eyes.

Nya then suddenly grabbed Kai's shoulders. "BOO!"

Kai jumped into Cole's arms. "Ahhh!"

Cole held onto him.

Kai looked up at Cole slightly worried. Cole smiled at him and nuzzled his nose with Kai's. Kai went bright red.

"Awwwwww." Nya cooed.

"Shut up." Kai said.

Lloyd came up with an idea. "I have an idea. Cole! You should tell your dad!"

"NO!" Cole yelled.

This made everyone jump.

"I can't!" Cole said. "No. Never. No."

"Tell me what?" Lou walked into the room.

Cole almost dropped Kai.

Kai quickly climbed out of Cole's arms.

"N-nothing dad!" Cole quickly said.

"...well son." His dad beckoned him over. "I need to speak to you."

Cole followed his dad out of the room.

Jay appeared behind Kai.

"SO. What have yooooou done?" Jay said.

"W-what?" Kai turned to Jay.

"You know with Cole?" Jay said with a smirk. Lloyd jumped up. "YEAH! Tell us!"

"..." Kai didn't respond. "I rather not..."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Pleaaaase!"

Kai shook his head.

* * *

In the other room, Cole was being praised by his dad.

"Thanks dad."

"You don't know how proud of you I am." His dad smiled.

"...Dad." Cole muttered.

"Yes son?" Lou asked.

"If you've kissed someone twice, slept by their side...and...hugged them...does it count as going out?" Cole asked.

"Well son, it depends if you love them." Lou said.

"Well...I do.." Cole said.

"Wait. YOU do?" Lou tilted his head.

"Y-yeah. I do. They make me feel different. LOVED cared for, and I'm just being stupid. I'm pushing myself to far with my work. I'm not giving them enough love I-"

"Who is this person?" Lou asked.

"Uh...K-Kai." Cole said.

"Wait...Kai?" Cole's dad was surprised.

"Yes." Cole nodded. "The thing is we ain't even going out!"

Lou shook his head. "Then ask him."

"W-What?"

"Do it. Right now." Lou pushed his son to the door and through it.

"D-Dad! No!" Cole squirmed.

"Dad yes!" Lou chuckled.

"Ahhhh!" Cole was pushed through the living room door. His dad stood behind him.

"Go on." Lou urged Cole.

"..." Cole took a deep breath.

Everyone turned there heads toward Cole. The earth master took a step towards Kai.

"K-Kai...?" Cole stuttered.

"Y-Yes?"

"I have a question for you..." Cole took Kai's hands.

Kai blushed and looked up at him. Cole smiled.

"Will you..." He trailed off. "FUCK!"

Kai stared at Cole.

"Will you, go out with me." He said really quietly.

Kai just stared at Cole, a small smile appearing on his face. He opened his mouth and...


	9. Chappie Nine!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself_

 _I'm not sure how this works BUT! watch?v=x05piltLq7k This is the song mentioned a little further down! I don't know how...you'll copy it or anything! XD just...do something? XD It's called. "Nightcore, See you again/Sugar/Love me like you do." IDK! XD Listen to it it's amazing!_

* * *

"Yes." Kai smiled at his now boyfriend. He watched as Cole grinned ear to ear. He then blushed.

There was a massive cheer from the others.

"YAY!" Lloyd exclaimed. "You finally did it!"

Cole stayed silent and yawned.

Kai just chuckled. Cole looked over at his dad, who smiled at him.

Cole sighed with happiness. He then yawned. "Hey, I'm gonna get back to work. Still haven't finished."

The fire master looked over at Cole with concern. Lou shook his head.

"Cole. You've done enough..." Lou said.

"No. Dad. I'm actually really behind." Cole admitted.

"Behind or not Cole, it doesn't matter. You are still living." Lou smiled.

"Daaaad! I can't fail these classes." Cole yawned again. His head hurt.

The others watched in silence.

"Why not?" Lou asked.

Cole didn't answer.

"..." Lou started to get suspicious. "...Why not Cole?"

Cole didn't answer again, he just chuckled nervously.

Kai was also curious. "Something you need to tell us?"

"Uh..." Cole pushed his glasses up his nose. "No! No! I just really need to-" Cole cut himself off with a yawn. "Get back to work..."

"You've pushed yourself hard enough Cole..." Kai mumbled.

Cole sighed. "Eh..."

Kai shook his head and fell silent. Cole turned to him. "Please?"

"..." Kai sighed.

"Pleaaaaaaase?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine."

Cole smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I won't take to long." and with that he left the room.

"...Why'd ya let him?" Nya asked.

"I'm not arguing with him." Kai said.

"...Fair point." Nya smiled at her brother.

Kai had a bad feeling about letting Cole go off like that.

* * *

Cole was typing away at his computer, he smiled to himself.

He had Kai now...he was his! No Skylor...no random girl. Cole yawned and then smiled, he had the inspiration to finish he tasks! He put on his music and ut got along with it.

He smiled. "Hehe..." Why was he so happy?

Cole couldn't stop thinking about Kai. He sighed happily. He then shook his head. "No." He needed to work, that way he could spend time with the others...and...Kai.

The black haired teen rubbed his eyes, god he was tired.

Cole's stomach growled. Oh right, he hadn't eaten in a while. Cole didn't need food right now, he wasn't hungry...right?

The teen shrugged it off and carried on, but he kept getting distracted by other things. Cole rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

He listened to the mash up of three of his favourite songs. See you again. Sugar and Love me like you do. He loved all of them. He hummed along to it.

He felt like singing it, but nah. That was Kai's job. He smirked. Maybe he could get Kai to sing that? Cole chuckled.

He had the song on repeat. Cole chuckled. He carried on writing up his reports and works. He smiled.

"Ah!" Cole still couldn't get Kai off of his mind. He sighed. He stood up quickly. "Fuck this." He was going to go see Kai. He did say he wouldn't be long.

Cole swayed slightly. He stood up to fast. Cole shook his head and squinted, he was getting a headache. He rubbed his eyes. "...Ugh." He mumbled. Cole slowly left his room, as he walked down the hallway his sigh began to blur. He stopped in the hallway. He did not feel right. This was weird. Really weird. Yeah he's fainted before, but he never felt this bad before.

Cole leaned against the wall. He shook his head slowly. He carried on his journey towards the living room, he took it really slow. The voices of the others were heard, a few laughs to.

Cole stopped again. He slowly walked into the room. He vision blurred up again.

"Oh, hey Cole." Jay waved at him. Cole just looked at him with a tired look.

"Hey..." He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked.

Cole stared to hear a static sound. He saw Kai waving his hand in front of him. "Cole? Hey?" Kai called out, "It's like he can't hear me..." Kai said to the others.

Kai took a step back. "Lou...you ever seen him like this?"

"No." Lou answered. "I haven't." Lou was worried, Cole wasn't answering anyone. They watched as he leaned against the wall.

"..." Everyone watched in concern.

Cole shook his head. He let out a big breath. His vision slowly returned. He looked over at the others his head pounding. "...Guys." He mumbled.

They all stared.

"I-" Cole fell silent. He shook his head. "N-Nevermind."

Kai stared in worry. "...I think he needs to see a doctor..."

Cole started to get a bit pale. "A...what?"

"A Doctor." Jay said loudly.

"No!" Cole yelled.

"Woah. Woah..." Kai said. "Chill..."

Lou walked towards his son, and placed his hand over his forehead. He was burning up. "..."

Cole began to sway again, his vision getting blurry. He felt his eyes getting heavier. Then BAM! Cole was out. Kai had caught him.

"Shit..." Kai cursed, he had a passed out Cole in his arms.

Lou stared in shock. "Did he just...?"

Kai didn't answer. He knew letting him work was bad.

Lloyd walked over with the others. "Yeah..he did."

"This is because he hasn't taken time off..." Kai mumbled. "Ugh..."

"What do we do?" Jay asked, looking over at Zane.

"We take him to bed, and let him sleep. We then force him to eat." Zane said.

Kai nodded. "Right..." Kai didn't know how to pick Cole up in the position they were in. "Uh...how do we...pick him up?"

Jay shook his head. "I'll catch him. Push him backwards gently." Jay stood in front of Kai and the fainted Cole. Kai did as he was told, and Jay quickly picked him up, and passed him to Kai.

Kai brushed Cole's hair out of his face. Cole was breathing heavily. They all headed towards Cole's room. Lou opened the door, Kai quickly put Cole into his bed.

"...Shit." Kai cursed. "This is just great."

"...Kai?" Lloyd tilted his head. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah." Kai said. "No..."

"...This isn't your fault, if that's what you're thinking." Lou said.

Kai didn't respond, he just looked down at Cole. He looked like he was in pain.

Jay looked over at Lloyd. He pointed over to the door. "We'll give you some space..." Jay said.

The others followed Jay out, leaving Kai alone with a sleeping Cole.

"...God damn it." Kai mumbled. He blamed himself for this, he really did.

* * *

(A/n: OMG This was rushed. Sorry about mistakes. And other things. REALLY sorry.)


	10. Chappie Ten!

_Ninjago: Don't push yourself._

 _A/n: Sorry about the long wait. I kinda had a massive writers block. oops._

* * *

Kai sat at the end of his boyfriends bed, twiddling his thumbs. He felt Cole twitch. Kai jumped in response. "..."

The spiky haired teem poked Cole a couple times on the cheek. Cole mumbled something and rolled over. Kai chuckled. He poked him again.

"Noooo. Stop it." Cole whined.

Kai giggled. He poked him again.

Cole opened his eyes and glared at Kai.

Kai chucked nervously. "Aha...Hah...eh.."

Cole closed his eyes again. Kai then poked him.

"Kai! Please!" Cole whined.

"But Cooooole."

"Grr..." Cole growled.

"Okay Okay." Kai chuckled.

Cole yawned and closed his eyes again. He felt body weight move from the bottom of his bed to the top, right behind him. Cole rolled around and saw Kai laying next to him, with a big smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Cole yawned.

"Nope. I can keep a better eye on you now. Also, when you wake up again I'm going to stab you repeatedly for fainting and making me really worried."

Cole stared at Kai in shock. "W-What?"

"Nothing." Kai smiled.

Cole just stared. "You're so weird." He smiled. "But that's why I love you."

"Good you should love me." Kai winked at Cole. "Now go to sleep."

Cole blushed and rolled back over and closed his eyes. He listened to Kai humming quietly. It was soothing.

Cole turned around, and Kai stopped.

"S-Sorry." Kai blushed.

Cole yawn and draped his arm over Kai, "No. Carry on."

Kai chuckled a little, he carried on humming.

Cole rested his head on Kai's chest. Kai carried on humming until Cole fell asleep fully.

Kai yawned, he was tired. Probably from stressing so much about Cole. "..." Kai carried on humming to himself, because he couldn't sleep.

Kai heard a door open, Lloyd walked in. "Ay."

"Oh hey." Kai smiled.

Lloyd rubbed his eyes. "Is he okay?"

Kai looked down at Cole and then nodded. "He should be fine..."

Lloyd smiled. "Good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kai smiled. "I just gotta keep an eye on this little bugger."

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah, he's literally killing himself doing these kinda things."

"Yeah. It hurts alot. Also I'm really shocked after today."

"What 'cause he asked you out?" Lloyd tilted his head.

"Yup. I didn't expect it!" Kai said with a smile.

Lloyd grinned. "To be honest. I did."

"Huh?" Kai looked over at Lloyd.

"Welp. The way he looked at you...it was obvious he liked you." Lloyd giggled.

Kai blushed. "Myeh."

"Myeh Seriously."

Kai looked down at Cole who was glaring at him.

Lloyd chuckled.

"Aha...hiiii"

"You woke me up. Baka." Cole stuck his tongue out.

Kai did it back.

"Welp. I gotta go." Lloyd at his wrist. "Aaaaand I left my watch."

"Idiot." Cole mumbled.

"I love you too." Lloyd said as he left the room.

Kai frowned. "Heyyy..."

Cole snickered. "Myeh."

"No. NO Myeh."

"Myeeeehhhh." Cole copied Kai from earlier.

Kai chuckled. "You're so cute."

"No. I'm nawt." Cole said.

Kai sighed. "Yas. You are."

"Nope." Cole teased Kai a little. "You're hot though, and it's not just your ability."

Kai blushed red. "H-Hey! Don't pull that on me!"

"I just did." Cole winked as he sat up.

Kai sat up. "No! That's cheating!"

"No it's not." Cole said.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Cole sighed. "You stubborn little muppet."

"I'm stubborn?!" Kai waved his arms about. "You baka."

Cole laughed. He then yawned and fell backwards into his pillow. "I'm so tired, and I have a headache..."

"Oh right..." Kai remembered he let Cole work.

Cole turned his head to Kai. "Hey? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Kai lied.

"Don't lie." Cole said.

"Well. Isn't this my fault?"

"No. Kai." Cole sighed.

"Well...I think it is. I let you do whatever it was...and you passed out." Kai mumbled.

"Kai come on. You didn't do anything wrong." Cole yawned.

"I did Cole."

"Kai. Come on. It was just a little work, me passing out isn't bad."

"Yes it is." Kai said.

"Gaaah." Cole groaned as he clutched the side of his head.

"...You okay?" Kai felt even more guilty when he looked at Cole.

"I'm good. Just very tired and my head hurts." Cole chuckled.

"It's not funny." Kai said seriously.

Cole sighed. "Lighten up." Cole slowly sat up, and hugged Kai. "Pwease?"

Kai sighed and hugged him back. "Only if you promise to stop working, for an entire week."

"WEEK?!" Cole jumped back slightly.

"Yes. Week." Kai said.

"G-Gaaaah?!" Cole was in shock.

"You need a long break." Kai said nodding his head.

"...mmmm" Cole crossed his arms. "Two days."

"A week and a day." Kai raised the length.

"Hey that's going up!" Cole exclaimed. "I said two days!"

"Nope." Kai said.

"Three?" Cole tilted his head.

"A week and two days." Kai said

"...Four days?" Cole asked.

"A week and three days."

Cole gulped. "Okay. Okay. A week."

Kai smiled. "Good. Now promise, and don't break it or I'll break you."

"...You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Cole asked.

"I will snap your diddly darn neck if you break this promise."

"Oh geez." Cole chuckled.

Kai smiled feeling proud of himself a little.

"Well.." Cole sighed.

"Come on. Promise." Kai said.

"I'm going to cry now." Cole said. "I'll be over working again."

"No you won't." Kai said. " I'll do the work."

"No. No. You will not." Cole said.

"Just promise. Please?" Kai begged.

Cole sighed. "..."

Kai waited for Cole to say something, but he didn't. "...Cole?"

"Myeh." Cole groaned.

"Promise this and I'll buy you cake." Kai said.

"No." Cole crossed his arms.

Kai sighed. "Cole. I love you, and I need you too promise that you'll take a long break. Your teachers with understand if you've passed out quite a lot."

Cole nodded. "I love you too..."

Kai frowned. "Cole please. For me? For everyone?"

Cole grumbled. "...Fine."

"I promise."


	11. Chappie Eleven!

_Ninjago: Don't Push Yourself._

* * *

"A promise?" Cole mumbled to himself. That was a stupid idea. Oh well, if it made Kai happy..he was fine with it.

Cole yawned, as he got up and headed straight towards the living room. Maybe this was a happy ending? Cole yawned again. He entered the living room, everyone went silent.

"Ayyy." Jay waved. "You actually woke up."

"Ay? Huh? What?" Cole was confused, he looked at the clock. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" His mouth dropped. It was 5PM.

"You didn't want to wake up, you actually slapped Lloyd." Zane said.

Cole looked over at Lloyd who was rubbing his face. "Oops..."

Lloyd just flipped him off.

Cole did the same back. Kai laughed at the two.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing." Kai lied.

"He's just laughing to himself, because he didn't get slapped and he got snuggles instead." Nya shrugged.

Kai blushed. "..."

"That shut him up." Jay laughed.

Cole frowned. "Uh...?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." Zane laughed.

Everyone stared at Cole for a long time.

"Okay. What did you do?" Cole frowned.

Jay snickered.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Kai laughed.

Cole sighed, he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Kai burst out laughing in the other room, as did the others.

Of course, they drew on his face.

Cole tried to wash it off, but it wouldn't go away. Cole growled. He tried again, and it started to fade.

Once it was gone, Cole stayed in the bathroom. He had an idea. Two can play at this game...

Cole looked around for any kind of bucket. "Got one." Cole filled it up with water, he then grinned and slowly carried it into the living room with one finger.

No one noticed that he had walked in. Cole then poured the water all over Kai.

Kai jumped up. "ACK!"

He turned around. "COLE!"

Cole laughed at Kai. "HA! PAY BACK!"

Kai growled. "I'm going to strangle you!"

Everyone laughed.

Kai moved his now not spiky hair out of his face. He growled.

Cole put the bucket on Kai's head.

"COLE SERIOUSLY?!"

Cole grinned. He then giggled.

Kai pulled the bucket off of his head and dropped it on the ground, his clothes soaking wet. Cole poked Kai's nose. "Not so hot now huh?"

Kai blushed. "...ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!" He walked out the room.

Cole just laughed.

Jay stared at Cole. "Damn."

"What?"Cole glanced at Jay.

"You made him mad." Jay laughed.

"Hey! You guys drew on my face!" Cole waved his arms around.

Zane and Lloyd laughed.

Cole shrugged. "Oh well. I'm gonna go apologize." Cole waved as he walked out, he actually bumped into Kai.

Kai frowned at him. Cole shut the door.

"Heyyy, now don't be mad." Cole chuckled.

"Me mad?" Kai scoffed."Naaaah!" Kai then chuckled. "You totally didn't pour water on me or anything."

Cole laughed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Kai just frowned. "Hmph."

"Awww Kaaaaai. Don't be maaaaad!" Cole poked Kai's cheek.

Kai just hugged Cole. "Meh."

Cole hugged him back. "O-Okay. That was unexpected."

Kai then looked at Cole and stuck his tongue out.

"You're being weird stop it." Cole said.

Kai shook his head. "Nu."

Cole picked Kai up. "Yas." He picked Kai up over his head.

Kai flailed about. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Cole just laughed and brought him into the living room. "HEY GUYS! I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!"

Jay burst out laughing. Lloyd just giggled, Zane and Nya stared in amazement.

"It's A WILD KAI!" Cole spun around.

Kai growled. "Put me DOOOOWN!" He whined.

Cole then put Kai down on the ground and patted his head.

Kai crossed his arms.

"You mad?" Jay asked.

Kai growled. "STAAAAAHP!"

Cole snickered. He then pinched Kai's cheeks stahp being so mad."

Kai slapped Cole's hand away, and then tugged on Cole's hair.

"Owww!" Cole winced.

Jay snickered.

Cole sighed. "Okay! OKAAAAY! I'M SORRY!"

Kai stopped. "heheh."

Kai smiled at Cole. He gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Cole said as he patted him on the head.

"Awwwww." Nya cooed.

"Shut up." They both said at the same time.

Lloyd laughed.

Zane just grinned. "Three, two, one. Go!"

"Kai and Cole sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" They all sung.

Kai blushed. "ARE YOU GUYS LIKE FOUR?!"

Cole laughed.

They all laughed at them.

"Yes. Yes we are four!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I hate you all!" Kai said. He walked out.

Cole laughed again. "Kaaaai waaaait don't leave!"

Cole went after him.

 _'Guess it is a happy ending after all...'_

* * *

 _Sorry that this is SO short. I got MAJOR writers block on this one, I dragged everything out for too long. LOL XD_


End file.
